Drop, Execute, Extract
by Saiya-jin Supa Senshi
Summary: The SPARTANIIIs are given their first training run in full MJOLNIR kit. But is all what it seems? Short Story My first Fanfic! PLEASE REVIEW!


SPARTAN-069 Rated T for violence and mild/moderate language

**Training**

**UNSC Military Calendar**

**23rd May 2554 **

**REACH-II Advanced training Facility Alpha-247**

**0015hrs**

The S-IIIs were going to do something special today, they were going to practice clearing a building in full MOJLNIR kit.

Sam-226, the squad leader yelled 'SPARTANS! Equipment Check!'

"242 OK!"

"341 OK!"

"287 OK!"

"359 OK Sir!"

"Alright good. Now this'll be a standard building clear, we'll be using the front door today, no fancy stuff. I want us in, then out. As soon as the ramp hits the floor I want guns up and eyes peeled. These guys are using live rounds so be careful"

The pilot yelled "10 seconds!"

Sam nodded "okay everybody clear? Zack you have the breaching charges on my signal I want you to blow that door to hell you got that?" A blue light winked in Sam's HUD. Damn I don't think I'll ever get used to thisthought Sam. "Janet get up on the roof of the opposite building, I want some sniper cover" "Bill, Edd, you're with me.

The pelican touched down dust billowing around the craft. 5 7 foot tall figures in iridescent green armour moved silently and gracefully towards their targets. "Boss got two contacts on our left, orders?"

"Take em' out 359 non lethal if possible." "341 status report!"

" I'm on the roof boss, nothing yet… wait got something" "Fire at will 341" There were two muffled _thwips _as high velocity bullets spat out of the powerful rifle. Sam heard two muffled thuds as the bodies hit the floor.

"Got centre mass, they're down hard" said 341 over the COM.

The COM crackled open again "359 here, contacts neutralised"

"Copy that, all guards down everyone converge on the house except Janet" "359 have you planted those charges yet?"

"Yes sir waiting for your command"

226, 242 and 267 all joined 359 at the doors "ok," said Sam "242, 267 you've got the left side of the door, me and Zack will take the right" Sam counted down with his fingers then made a chopping motion, Zack clicked the detonator 3 times and the door blew in the 4 SPARTANs all spun and pointed their weapons down the hall, the sensors of their MJOLNIR armour easily penetrating the smoke and gloom. Their weapons coughed as they fired disciplined bursts down the hall. Six bodies hit the floor. "Watch for booby traps" Sam muttered 3 acknowledgement lights winked blue.

Janet lay on the roof, she'd sent he door go; now they were inside. They had the easy job. Janet couldn't move an inch couldn't shift her weight for fear of the enemy spotting her. Her job was to remain undetected. She smiled wryly of course when MJOLNIR Mk VII was complete, being undetectable was gonna be pretty easy. The light bending tech the Elites had shared with the human engineers came in real handy.

A movement caught her eye, she peered through the scope of her rifle "aw shit" She muttered to herself 10 ODSTs in black kit had just come stalking out of the woods silently converging on the building her squad mates were clearing. How had she missed them? She had to maintain radio silence so there was only one thing for it. Take out as many of the bastards as she could.

Sergeant Haze didn't expect any problems to occur on this mission. They'd been briefed by Mendez after all, they new what to expect. He motioned to his squad to spread out. The kids probably had snipers after all.

Janet saw the commander of the squad spread his men out. Smart move, she thought, but not smart enough. She lined up a target, smiled, breathed out, and fired.

The last thing Private O'Kelly heard that night was a _thwip_ then something slammed into his neck and everything went black. Haze whirled round "Sniper!" he yelled the men split formation and ran as fast as they could 4 more men went down before they had reached the building.

Linda smiled grimly, she'd done all she could she just hoped to god that Sam would and his team would be able to deal with the rest of the ODSTs.

Haze caught his breath 5 ODSTs against 4 SPARTAN-IIIs the odds weren't in their favour but god damn it he had a mission to do. He had never failed before and he wasn't going to start now! Signalling for his squad to form up he moved inside

"Whoa" said Private Dennis as he surveyed the wreckage of the hallway. "Those SPARTANs sure know how to their job huh"

"Stow it soldier!" retorted Haze. "I don't wanna hear you speak again unless absolutely necessary do you hear?" In his own mind however Haze had been thinking the exact same thing. Six bodies were on the floor out cold. The SPARTANs were after all equipped with stun rounds. All of the hit marks were in a small concentrated area and there were virtually no bullet holes in the wall. The only real sign of any damage was where the door had been wrenched off its hinges by the C2 explosion.

Once again the men spread out and began to cautiously make their way through the building.

After the fifth room Sam stopped. All their contacts had been neutralised and the building was theirs. He knew this but something made him cautious. This was too easy for one of Mendez's missions 242 nudged him "seems a little simple for Mendez don't it?" Sam nodded. "Yeah I was just thinking that I follow me and maintain COM silence from now on, hand signals only" 3 acknowledgement lights winked blue once again. Sam stepped out onto the landing holding his modified battle rifle to his shoulder. There! The motion detector picked up a slight movement below them it tagged them red, enemy troops. He signalled for Bill and Edd to go either side of him. Zack remained rear guard. Sam pointed downward then held his hand out showing five digits. Bill and Edd nodded, 5 men below. They proceeded down the main staircase. Sam motioned of Zack to follow him. They peeled off and headed for the rear fire escape. Once they were at the bottom Sam motioned for Zack to put his weapon away. Then they crouched and waited.

Haze held his sub machine gun up in front of him, ready for any trouble beside him Mcgregor and Austin also held their weapons ready. Behind him as rear guard were Garth and Wesley. Haze scanned for any signs of movement. Nothing, nothing on the heat sensors either damn. This whole thing was beginning to make him nervous surely the other freaks would know they were here by now?

Bill almost felt like laughing. Those fools below still hadn't seen them. He had his back against a crate and was waiting for Edd's command. He knew his comrade would be thinking the same thing. Then what he had been waiting for the nod. With blurring speed Bill leaped up, and began to fire Edd poured it on as well.

"SHIT!" screamed Haze "COVER! COVER! COVER!" he heard He heard Austin grunt as he took a few rounds to the chest and went down. Rolling to the side haze returned fire but the freaks were to goddamned fast! It was chaos all around him his men were yelling and firing sporadically whilst the freaks kept them pinned. It didn't look good, and little did he know things were about to get a lot worse…

Sam and Zack burst through the fire door into the main hall Bill and Edd's distraction had worked perfectly! With eye blurring speed he smashed a fist into the mirrored faceplate of the nearest ODST. It was designed to withstand a direct hit from a small calibre round. It splintered. Zack dropped another man with a flurry of lightning quick blows to his body Sam's keen ears heard ribs breaking and with a retch blood dribbled out from under the mans helmet. Sam winced inwardly; he'd have to call for a medvac team for sure now. Whirling round he blocked a strike then broke the man's arm. He fell screaming to the floor Sam shut him up with a blow to the head.

One more ODST still stood. Sam's HUD identified him as Sgt Haze. The leader of this particular squad. Sam opened a COM channel to Zack. "Get the others and head for the pelican, I'll be along shortly" Zack's acknowledgment light winked and then he sprinted out of the room. Sam adopted a combat stance as the Sergeant drew a combat knife, with a scream he charged at Sam. Sam calmly sidestepped and caught the man with a blow to the side as he ran past. He then gripped the man's wrist and stepped behind him. He then twisted the knife away from him but man still kept a firm grip on the weapon so Sam twisted again, the man grunted in pain and dropped the weapon. Slipping an arm round his neck Sam squeezed so that the man would not choke or die, simply black out. He felt the body go limp and dropped it to the floor. Satisfied that his work was done Sam surveyed the room once more and walked out. He opened a COM channel to the team. "_Oly Oly Oxen Free"_ he whispered.


End file.
